The improved exercise apparatus of the present invention may be used for any number of different types of exercises, is more compactly structured than prior apparatus, and has an improved drive system and a force resistance system utilizing a single loop of chain suspended between rails driven by two or four travellers mounted internally or externally to the rails. The travellers are selectively coupled or positioned along the chain.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,786, UNIVERSAL EXERCISE MACHINE, issued Jul. 14, 1987, I disclose as a preferred embodiment of an exercise machine, a track-operated multi-pedal apparatus having four moving slides, each slide for operative connection to one of the limbs of the user. There are two endless chain means which travel in loops, each of the chain means selectively coupled to two of the slides. The endless chain means, which are driven by the slides during limb exercise by the user, are operatively connected to a flywheel which provides a resistance to the user during limb exercise.
Examples of other exercise devices of interest having movable slides or the like for operable connection to the limbs include U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,377 to Lie, issued Mar. 2, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,194 to Haaheim, issued Jul. 16, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,139 to Haaheim, issued Oct. 21, 1986.